shards of my reflection
by phoenix-pill
Summary: i was always told i had a pretty face, but all it ever brought me was pain. whoever said there's no harm in being beautiful was a moron, & whoever said pretty girls are almost always ugly on the inside was suprisingly accurate. i'd had enough of all the false acusations & labels. so there was really only one logical thing to do. take away what caused me so much trouble. kaoruXOC
1. Chapter 1

Growing up, I was always told I had a pretty face. Fairy like, elfin, you name it. I never thought there was anything special about my looks. I was petite, with dark black hair, and dark brown, almost black eyes. I personally would have traded my eye color for a deep green or an ice blue, or even hazel. But I got compliments nonetheless. But I never knew if it was a genuine compliment, or if the person was just trying to get on my parents' good side. So I just brushed it off. I had heard it was a common belief that pretty girls were ugly on the inside, and I didn't want that label.

So, I decided to attend a normal public school instead of a fancy academy like other kids of my social standing. But no matter how hard I tried, I always labeled as something. I was called a slut, even though I never dated in my life. I was called an air-head even though I'm a straight B student. I was labeled as shallow, considering myself superior in every way to everyone in school. All because of the way I looked, and my social standing. No one bothered to actually talk to me and find out what my real personality was like. I was alone because everyone thought I looked down on them.

That is, until I met Nayoko Kitamura in my second year of middle school. She became my best friend, and we were inseparable after a few short weeks. For the first time ever, I had someone who saw me as just a normal girl. Her sweet, somewhat childish personality helped dispel most of the rumors and stereo types that were forced on me. But once those were gone, new ones arose. But I just ignored those. I was focused on other things. By now, we were in our first year of high school, and Nayoko had gotten a boyfriend.

Kiba. He was alright, but ever since they had started dating, she slowly started changing. It was like he was absorbing her. He was all she would talk about, all she would think about. She never wanted to do anything we used to enjoy together, and always blew me off as if I was an annoying fly. After four weeks I couldn't take it anymore. I talked to her, and she said she'd make it up to me. That next Saturday she took me to a concert. And that's where everything fell apart.

I can remember it so vividly. Nayoko over at my estate. The both of us decked out in matching cat-ear jackets I had bought us for her last birthday. We crowded my large vanity mirror, laughing and trying to maneuver through my massive collection of makeup with our paw-covered hands. Everything was like it was before. Nayoko was curling my ebony hair, giggling over the latest gossip as the locks bounced down my back, coming to rest by my hips. I had already crimped her medium brown hair, pulling it into a high ponytail that cascaded down to her shoulders.

We had done our makeup with our favorite bands playing in the background, laughing and joking as if the past few weeks had never happened. We talked about anything and everything at ease, as if she had never told me she didn't care whenever I tried to talk like this before. I had missed this so much. Then her cell phone rang. She took one look at the caller ID and got a big goofy smile on her face. Five guesses who it was. "He's here," she says giddily, jumping up from her bean bag chair.

She scrambles for her purse, leaving me sitting alone in the middle of the room. So she invited Kiba too. I was a bit disappointed. I thought it was just going to be us..."What are you sitting around for?" she calls from the doorway. "The show's gonna start without us!" I bite back my disappointment and smile. "Coming!" I yell, grabbing my wallet, phone, and keys from the floor beside me. I stuff them in my jacket pocket as I make my way out the door.

The ride there is awkward. Like third wheel to the max awkward. I was ignored as usual. Though I don't know why I was expecting anything to be different. It's amazing what just a few hours acting like friends can make me believe. Things were better when we arrived at the concert hall. We were in a crowd, so the P.D.A. levels went down. But I couldn't help but notice that Kiba didn't seem real affectionate towards Nayoko at all. I mean, he's not really the affectionate type, but this time it almost seemed like cold indifference. But if she noticed she didn't act like it.

I had a bad feeling about this, but I brushed it off as we entered the swirl of lights and music. We danced and cheered with the rest of the crowd for hours. By the time it was over, my throat was raw and sore. Nayoko excused herself to get a drink, leaving me alone with Kiba. There was an awkward silence that followed her departure...but I tried my best to break the ice. "Did you enjoy the show?" I asked quietly. He grins at me. "Not exactly," he mutters. "I'm into bands like these." "That's sweet," I say. "Coming to a concert you don't like just to make Nayoko happy." He smiled. A sinister, gloating smile.

"Oh I didn't do it for her," he says. "Actually, I came for someone else." He turns to me, stepping closer. By instinct I step back. What's going on? "W-what?" I choke out. "But you're her boyfriend." He smirks. "You think I actually had any interest in that foolish girl? I only dated her to get close to you, the untouchable one. She was just the means of transport." My stomach plummets. "Y-you've just been playing with her this whole time?" My back hits something solid. The wall. "Now I've got you," he says. And without warning, his lips crash down on mine.

I'm frozen as he cups my face in his hands, completely unresponsive as he keeps placing urgent, desperate kisses on my lips. I can't move, but a twinge of fear flows through me as I feel his hands leave my face. They trail down my neck, stopping just above my chest. Then I panic. "What are you doing?" I gasp. My voice shakes, and so do my legs. I'm surprised I'm still standing. "Just be quiet and enjoy it," he mutters. A shiver runs down my spine at his words. But before I can protest his lips are on mine again, his hands trailing slowly down my chest. My throat is still raw from cheering, and I can't find my voice to scream. But someone else does.

"YOU BITCH!"

Kiba pulls back abruptly, and I can see Nayoko standing a few feet away. She's furious, her eyes flashing dangerously. Her grip on her soda cup tightens for a moment before she throws it. It explodes all over me, drenching my shirt, jeans, hair, and neck with sticky syrup. "You backstabbing, man stealing whore!" she yells as she stalks up to me. Hearing this come from her completely shatters her good girl image. "You had to go and steal the one thing that's mine! Are you not satisfied with being born already having everything?!" The words pouring from her mouth are like a slap in the face. "Nayo-chan," I choke out.

"Don't call me that!" she shrieks. "Can't you tell by now?! We were never friends!" How do you breathe again? Just in out, in out right? My throat is closing up. Why can't I breathe? "Why do you think I put up with you all these years?!" she continues. "I wanted to be popular! I wanted to boost my social standing! You're delusional if you thought it was anything more than that!" My lip trembles. All those sleepovers. All those secrets I trusted her with. I choke back the bitterness in my throat.

I guess I know where all those rumors came from now. And how she seemed to have no trouble suddenly dropping me when Kiba came along. "So, all these years...meant nothing to you?" I whisper. I can't look her in the eye, so I fix my gaze on the murano glass friendship necklace that dangles at the hallow of her throat. Her gaze follows mine, and in response her hand curls around the charm. She yanks on it hard, snapping the delicate chain it hangs from before throwing it hard on the ground.

It bounces at her feet for a moment before she brings her foot down hard on it. There's a cracking sound, followed by a colorful puff of dust. She twists her foot for good measure before glaring at me. "I've always hated you, you know," she spits. "The only reason I decided to befriend you was because with all the rumors floating around I looked like a saint next to you." I gulp in shallow breaths as she turns away from me. "Take me home Kiba." I had almost forgotten he was there.

But he just nodded before slinking off with her. I didn't expect him to defend me, but I can still feel the sinking in my stomach as they vanish around the corner. I'm left alone in an empty part of the hall. I bite my lip, holding back my tears as I pull out my cell phone and make a shaky call for a car. I hide in an empty bathroom until it arrives, pulling my hood low over my face until I am safely shut inside my room half an hour later. What am I gonna do now? I hide for a an hour in my bathroom, curled up in a ball under my shower head.

The syrup trails off my body, but I still have the sticky, itchy feeling all over me. The steam rises around me in clouds, filling my lungs with hot air. Breathing becomes easier, but not by much. The only thought that floats through my head is how much I'm dreading going to school on Monday.

And I was right to. As soon as I entered the school, I was crushed under the force of several glares. If looks could kill I would have died within the first few seconds. But all I really could do was keep my gaze straight ahead. Then I caught sight of my locker. It was covered with graffiti. 'Whore', 'slut', and all kinds of foul words and names were scribbled across the surface of my locker. I stare at it in horror as other people shoved passed me with unnecessary force. "Bitch," they spit as I walk down the halls. I bite down hard on my tongue, feeling pressure build up behind my eyes.

For the rest of the week, spitballs stick in my hair and ink balloons and the occasional thumbtack find their way into my shoes. My books were constantly knocked out of my hands in the halls, food was 'spilled' on me in the cafeteria, and my clothes were dumped in overflowing sinks and toilets during my gym period. And both the custodian and I had given up trying to rub off the graffiti that kept building up on my locker door. I was at the end of my rope by Friday.

I shouldn't have been surprised that Nayoko would try to rally the rest of the school against me. I knew there were a lot of people who didn't like me, but this was the first time I had seen it expressed so openly. And somehow seeing it in action was worse than anything I could have imagined. I was the enemy of all girls, and the boys only thought I was some sort of slut. But there was one thing that I did notice after that week. I seemed to have picked up a lot of bad habits from Nayoko, and now that she wasn't there anymore, I seem to have developed a new outlook on myself.

I didn't need to hide the things I liked anymore. I'm actually a closet nerd. And an otaku. And now that I had no social life I'd spend my weekends locked up in my room playing video games and dating Sims.

I had cleaned out all the things I realized I didn't like that had come into my life from Nayoko's influence. Then I found them when I was cleaning out my desk. All the brochures for all these rich kid academies my parents had wanted me to look at. But I had been so stubborn, refusing to go to any other high school than the one Nayoko was going to and had thrown them into the back of one of my desk drawrs.

Then I saw it. The school my parents had been so insistent on. Ouran Academy. It did look nice. Maybe I should have gone to one of these academies instead. But then again, what was really stopping me for putting in a transfer? I really did have nothing to lose. Mom and Dad probably wouldn't ask questions. They'd just be glad that I was finally going to listen to them for once.

But one thing is for sure. I refuse to enroll as a girl. There's no way I'm letting myself get into a mess like this again. If my looks are the cause of these problems, there's only really one thing to do. Destroy them by raiding my mom's stash of stylist tools. She won't really care; she'll just be glad I seem to have taken an interest in her field of work and want to take after her.

But mom's at home studio really is impressive. Within a little over two hours, locks of my hair litters the floor around the vanity table. I have bangs now, and my hair is layered and grazes the top of my shoulders. It's been bleached, and is now a platinum blond. All in all I think I can pass for a boy. I'm flat-chested enough. It's just...with my face; I'll look like one of those effeminate types. Not that that'll be a problem either. Then I won't have to be worried about the girls either.

Now's there's just one thing I need to fix. My name. I could shorten it. Make Niko out of Noriko. But that sounds a bit too American. But then again, I will need some sort of excuse for the public never knowing of my existence, so that could work to my advantage as well. I'll just need to make sure mom and dad don't find out about my cross dressing, so I take a few hair extension clips from mom's seemingly endless store. I attach a banana clip extension to my stubby ponytail before I spend some of my extra time playing with my mom's henna tattoo kit.

I get a bit carried away, having drawn a clairvoyant sight rune from the Infernal Devices on the back of my hand. Oh well, if I'm to become a whole new person, may as well have some fun with it. I break into mom's fake piercings collection and add a few along the shell of my ear. It looks good, and with the help of the male uniform, some black tennis shoes, and a pair of fingerless leather gloves I can pass for a boy just fine. Just no nail polish, no makeup, and no cutesy girly stuff.

I take a deep breath, staring down my reflection. I can handle this. I can peice myself back together at this new school. After all, Ouran can't be that bad right?

**~Author's Notes~**

**well, i hope this wasn't too boring. i've been thorugh a bit of a rough time lately, so this helped fuel the feelings behind Noriko's character. my friend dumped me too recently (but not under the same cercumstances as Noriko and Nayoko thankfully) so in a way i want to thank her for being able to give me the ability to put feeling into my writting again. so you know who you are if you're reading this, (which i highly doubt) but nevertheless thank you. i've been missing something lately and your attempt to make me feel miserable really did me some good in the long run.**

**and for the firends that have stuck by me through this whole thing, i want to dedicate this fic to you. i know that since i met this 'friend' i haven't been the nicest to you, so thank you for sticking by me. i really don't deserve it.**

**and for the rest of the people reading this and going WTF? thanks too! i hope you liked it. ^^**

**till next time! ~Nixie**


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm clock blares. I groan as I roll onto my side, bringing my fist down hard on the off button. My vision begins to focus as soon as I pull on my cherry red glasses, and for a minute I don't remember where I am.

Sunlight streams into a large room covered in pale cream paint and a black lace border. I'm in the middle of it in a large circular bed covered in silk sheets and swan feather pillows.

Oh yeah...this is my new house.

I roll out of bed and collapse on my cream colored vanity stool and proceed to yank a brush through my short bottle-blond hair. Its easy now that is about a fourth of the length it used to be. I pull it into a scruffy ponytail before brushing my bangs out.

Once I'm done I walk over to the ebony desk next to the large floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the room. I boot up the laptop before I begin pulling out the stuff from my closet I need for my girl to boy transformation.

Today is my first day at Ouran, and I can honestly say I'm not nervous. I mean, it can't be any worse than my last school.

I pulled out yesterday. And I feel amazing. It's like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I had spent all day playing dating Sims and a bunch of other interactive online games. It felt great to goof off, and after everything, I was able to let out my anger by setting goblins on fire and shooting other pesky creatures in the face with my bow and arrows.

Ah...if real life problems could be handled like they are in video games...I'd have been arrested for mass murder by now.

I could simply show up at school and challenge Nayoko to a duel. Then I could kick her ass and hack her to pieces with my bone-saw. Won't be my fault if it turns out she has noodle arms and can't lift her weapon to fight back.

And that would do wonders for my reputation. But hey...a girl can dream can't she? And as you can guess, some of my dreams are violent.

A knock on the door announces the arrival of breakfast, so I quickly dash to my vanity and put the banana clip extension on before opening the door.

I grab the plate of food from a grouchy looking maid and set it on the desk next to my laptop. I've just crammed the first piece of toast into my mouth when I see it.

About 329 new messages on Facebook.

All from my former classmates.

They all range from the mild, _'you're a horrible person,'_ to _'burn in hell whore.'_

My classmates are lovely no?

Then there are a few different ones that began to spring up around the time school let out yesterday.

'_What's the matter slut? Missing school to go screw some random guys?'_

'_Becoming a prostitute Fujisaki? Are times that tough?'_

'_Bitch probably knows now that Nayoko has the rest of us to back her up.'_

There's a link to another post at the end of this one. Without thinking I click on it. It turns out to be a post Nayoko made last night.

_I want to thank you all so much for standing by me in this troubled time. It's nice to know who my true friends are. _

_Who would have thought my best friend would turn out to be a backstabbing liar that just wanted to see me fail at everything? While my time with her will not easily be forgotten, I do want her to know this is unacceptable and I don't know if I can ever forgive what she's done. _

_I thought I had a soul sister in her; someone I could trust with all my secrets and hoped would someday be a godmother to my kids. It's hard to see that image crumble before my mind's eye, and know it can never be just because of a simple case of jealousy._

_I just want to make it clear to her that you can't just go around throwing yourself at any man you see. You don't know what kind of relationships you're destroying. Don't play with their feelings and use them like trophies. _

_I can only hope that the one day you meet someone who uses you like that, you'll see the error of your ways. I'll be waiting then. All you have to do is find me and we can make amends_.

My jaw clenches tighter with every response I read.

'_Maybe we should start a class fundraiser so she can have the money to get rid of whatever STD she ends up with.'_

'_I can't believe you can find it in your heart to forgive her after all she's done.'_

'_She's disgusting. I always knew she was a good for nothing slut._'

White hot rage flashes through me.

Who does she think she is?! Make amends my ass. That's her strategy. Look like the saint and push the blame on me. Because I'm always the bad guy.

I slam the top of the laptop down before kicking the leg of the desk. My toe throbs, but it helps clear the anger from my head a little.

I rip off my extension piece and sulk over to the ebony dresser. Life sucks.

**~TIME SKIP~**

As soon as I enter the classroom the whispers start. I'm the new meat...the shiny new toy. That's one thing you can never avoid when you transfer in six weeks into the semester.

"This is our new student Fujisaki, Niko," the sensei says. "He's just transferred from America, so do your best to make him feel welcome. Alright?"

There's a chorus of responses from the students before they go back to gossiping. The sensei turns back to me, tucking a lock of her black hair behind her ear.

"Fujisaki-san, you can just go ahead and sit wherever you want," she whispers.

I give her a curt nod before heading for the first vacant seat I see, which oddly enough, is in the middle of the class. Right in front of two ginger twins.

I keep my head down and my eyes on the floor as the obnoxiously loud murmurs reach my ears. I guess I didn't do as good on my boy transformation as I thought.

"He's so cute!"

"Where has he been all my life?"

"He should join the Host Club!"

"He looks like the silent rebel type."

"Do you think we'd look good together?"

I slump down in my seat, shoving my bag back on the floor.

To my dismay, the mindless fangirl babble continues even after the sensei starts the lesson. I can see them point and stare, passing notes and blushing. The boys on the other hand just glare at me. I can feel them piercing my back.

It's irritating, but I can deal with this. It's not like I'm going to date any of these girls anyways. I'm not getting that into character.

I roll up the sleeves on the boy's uniform, trying to restrain myself from absentmindedly playing with my hair. This is harder than I thought.

"Fujisaki-san?"

I look up to see the sensei standing over my desk.

"You don't have to take this test alright?" she says sweetly. "Just read a book or draw or something, ok?"

"Alright," I say softly.

Right then there's an incredibly loud squeal that is made up of most girls in the room. I resist the urge to cringe and cover my ears as it continues on.

_What_ have I gotten myself into?

**~Author's Notes~**

**so sorry I've been gone so long. my excuse list is endless so I won't bore you with any details. other than that I've just had to channal my inner bitch to come up with some nastier stuff that tends to happen when friendships dissolve. especially the way we girls get you know?**

**anyways till nest time! huggles to all you guys that review!**

**~nixie**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains content from Be My Princess dating sim app. I do not own. But i think whoever does must be rolling in money.**

"Fujisaki-san."

_The man seemed startled by my smile and stared openly at my face._

'_Wha...what now?'_

"Fujisaki-san?"

_That serious expression made my heart race all at once. Then...he dropped down on one knee before me and took my hand in his._

'_Huh?'_

"Fujisaki-san!"

_And the words that came next from his mouth..._

"_Won't you accompany me on a date?"_

"FUJISAKI-SAN!"

"Yes!" I yell, my head snapping up from its downward face.

The sensei gives me an exasperated look before quickly masking it with a smile.

"I would hate to have to give you detention on your first day of school Fujisaki-san," she says. "Please try to pay attention alright?"

"Yes ma'am," I say with a sigh.

I take one last longing look at my phone screen before pressing the off button and slipping it back into my pants pocket.

The picture is still burned into my mind as I stare blankly at the chalk board. A handsome prince had asked me on a date. Well, technically he asked Falen on a date.

I slump forward in me seat a little and pretend to take notes, sketching the scene from the dating sim while it was still fresh in my mind.

I could still see that prince in my mind's eye. I could see him kneeling before Falen, looking up hat her with his vibrant violet irises through his messy white blond bangs.

Falen on the other hand would be blushing, and trying to cover her gaping mouth by holding her long slender fingers to her mouth delicately.

Oh, my bad. I forgot to introduce Falen.

You see, she's me. Or how I'd describe her, the me I've always wanted to be.

Falen Hightower is my avatar in nearly every game I play.

She's beautiful, with long hair in a slightly shocking shade of fuchsia. Her eyes were a deep crimson color that could be as soft as the dying embers of a fire, or intense like the last rays of a setting sun. They were framed by long thick lashes that brushed the top of her cheeks whenever she blinked. Her lips were soft and pale as peach blossoms, but full. In short, she was perfect.

Falen was born shortly after Nayoko had begun ignoring me for Kiba.

About this time I had discovered the wonders of dating sims.

And in all honesty, when I had no one around to care about what was going on in my crappy school life, these games became the center of my world.

Falen was everything I wasn't or couldn't be for one reason or another. People loved her, and she made friends easily. But then again doesn't that count for everyone on an online gaming community?

Anyways, she sort of became my obsession ever since then. And even though I consider her a kind of like an extension of myself, I find myself jealous of her often.

But then I remind myself that she's just a collection of pixels, a figment of my imagination. I should be building my own life the way I'm building hers.

But I can't help myself.

Then the bell rings and I shove my sketch into the folder I have designated for all my dating sim pictures. The rest of the class shuffle over to the exits in a rush to get to the cafeteria. Huh...I wonder what kind of food they serve in schools like this.

"And here I wanted to beat the line," an annoyed voice whines.

"Yeah, hurry up Haruhi!" another voice calls.

I freeze. Haruhi.

'Come on,' I tell myself. 'There could be a hundred Haruhis in Tokyo.'

"Oh! Hey Fujioka!"

I can feel myself bristle. What the hell are the odds? Of all the classrooms that are in this school I had to be placed in the one where there was a possibility I could be recognized.

I finish shoving the rest of my stuff in my bag before quickly slinging it over my shoulder and speed walking out of the room.

What the hell is this?

If anyone would be able to see right through me, it would be Haruhi. Then what? If they find me out what will happen to me?

But I can't go around causing suspicion. If mom and dad find out they'll freak and ship me off to someplace where I won't bring shame and embarrassment onto the reputation they've spent a their lives building.

They won't let me ruin that. Even if I am their own daughter. They wouldn't even care enough to drop everything and listen to my reasons.

I'd just be living up to my role as the problem child. And that would be reason enough to ship me off to who-knows-where.

By the time I finally calm down enough to realize where I'm walking I'm in some random hallway.

My stomach lets out a sound of protest as I stop in front of a large double doorway. I wince as I look up, reading the sign that hangs above it.

**Library 4.**

Wow. With four libraries there should be plenty of places for me to hide. And the great thing is, the girls at this school don't seem like the type to hang around a library.

With that thought in mind I swung the doors open and headed in. I scanned the gold plaques on the floor to ceiling shelves, looking for that one section no one would ever think of looking in.

And I was right. The Self-Help section was an abandoned wasteland compared to the rest of this massive room. So I pick the biggest plush chair I can find and curl up with my phone. I pull an energy bar out of my bag and begin to munch on it.

I'm sure Falen isn't the only one anxious to go on her date.

And if she was going to a ball with a hot prince for her date, I sure as hell won't keep him waiting.

I could feel myself falling into the game like I always do. If I tried hard enough, I could feel the silky material of the ball gown under my fingers. I could feel the locks of my hair tickling my bare shoulders as it cascaded down my back.

For this moment, I am Falen. And as her, I had encountered the six princes by now, but my character was still unaware of the fact.

_Just as that thought crossed my mind a voice filled the room._

"_Ladies and gentlemen; thank you for your patience!" it boomed. "Please turn your eyes now to the balcony atop the spiral staircase!"_

'_Wha...what?'_

_I looked about the excited crowd and everyone was staring up at the balcony. My eyes were also drawn up the stairs._

"_The eyes of the world are all upon them," the announcer boomed. "The future kings of the six greatest kingdoms on earth!"_

'_What?'_

_Then the spotlight snapped on, illuminating the figures of six men._

'_The future kings? Those guys are!?'_

_I stared wide eyed at the men's faces._

"_First is Charles's own Prince Edward!"_

_At those words, one of the men started down the spiral staircase._ It was the prince who asked Falen to be his date to the ball.

'_What!? I thought he just looked like him, but he really is the crown prince?! A real prince! I can't believe I...'_

_He stepped down off the stairs and another pair of footsteps could be heard coming down that staircase._

"_Prince Wilfred of Philip!"_

A stoic blond with gorgeous blue eyes appeared on the screen. I felt my heart flutter slightly as I stared at him.

'_Oh...Isn't that the man that I almost ran into outside? I thought he seemed quite cool and good looking, but...he is the prince of Philip?'_

_As my eyes followed him, the next prince was also introduced._

"_Prince Keith of Liberty!"_

_I felt slightly suffocated as I saw Prince Keith coming down the stairs. _It was that jerkwad who's car splashed mud on Falen earlier in the game. He had cold blue eyes and dark chocolate brown hair.

'_He's also one of them? Oh...no wonder he seemed to know Prince Edward. But I never would have taken him for a prince.'_

_Then another familiar face entered my line of sight._

"_Prince Roberto of Altaria!"_

'_Oh that's the man who escorted me into the ballroom tonight.'_

He had warm light brown eyes, light brown hair and a dazzling smile. I felt myself smile back at him.

'_which means...I was escorted in by a future king?!'_

_As I stood in shock, another man was being introduced to the audience._

"_Prince Joshua of Dres Van!"_

_A very smartly put-together man looked down upon the crowd._ He had dark purple hair an amethyst eyes, but he had the same arrogant look as Keith.

'_Huh? Isn't that the man who drained all those champagne glasses?'_

_He had a slightly frightening air about him, but even he was a prince. I couldn't hide my complete shock even as the spotlight fell on the last prince._

"_And Prince Glenn of Oriens!"_

'_He's a prince too!? He looks a fair bit younger than the other princes though. Maybe even younger than me.'_

Well, in real life perspective he looks older than me. He has coppery brown hair wand honey gold eyes. He's handsome, but he looks like one of those guys I'd be too scared to approach.

_At last all six men had made their way down the staircase and a great storm of applause naturally filled the room._

'_How could it be then six men I met today all turned out to be princes? Things like this just don't happen. Right?'_

_After that it had come time for the receiving line, but I was unable to approach the princes._

'_Though I do want to go and thank Prince Edward at least...'_

_Despite that wish, the space in front of the princes was filled by an army of women. There was no clear way to get in front of them. Just then, someone shoved past me and sent me knocking straight into another stranger._

"_Watch it!" she yelled._

_Flung forward, I tumbled to the ground, my hands breaking my fall. Silence fell around me for a moment._

'_Ugh. How embarrassing!'_

_I hurriedly tried to stand and then..._

"_Are you alright?"_

'_Oh...that voice.'_

_A hand appeared before me along with the voice. I looked up and there was Prince Edward smiling at me._

"_Thank you," I replied._

_I borrowed his hand and pulled myself up as the prince gently smiled._

"_So you are a prince. Please forgive me for the thoughtless things I said."_

_His eyes glimmered when he heard my words._

"_No," he relied. "I am at fault for bringing you someplace like this without even giving you my name. I am the one who should be apologizing."_

_Prince Edward looked at me as he spoke._

"_I wasn't sure how such a last minute outfit would look, but...you look divine."_

_My face flushed red when I heard those words._

I feel my real cheeks heat up. Wow...a collection of pixels is making me blush.

"_That's not...oh, but I do thank you for leading me this beautiful dress."_

_I smiled back at him and he squeezed my hand, still held in his._

"_A dress exists only to be worn by a woman," he replies. "I am sure that this dress is glad that it could adorn someone as beautiful as yourself."_

It seemed both the real me and the virtual me were at a loss for words.

"_But," Edward continued. "If you aren't careful, you might just find yourself the target of jealousy with beauty such as yours. I'm sure the lovely flowers decorating this ballroom all wish they were quite as captivating as the bloom in your cheeks."_

'_It's really quite embarrassing, but still-'_

**DING DOOONG...DING DOOOONG**

I groan and shift in my chair, really not wanting to return to class. But I roll out of my comfy position, tucking the wrapper from my bar into my bag.

Maybe I should bring a blanket and pillow from home and spend my lunches here. Judging by the thick layers of dust on all the objects around me, I think it's safe to say no one's been here al semester. Maybe even longer.

I take a deep breath, choke slightly on the dust, and sling my bag over my shoulder.

"Yo!"

I've barely set foot outside the aisle when I hear the voice.

It belongs to a girl around my height with light lavender hair and bright blue eyes that are covered by thick circular glasses.

"Hey," I reply curtly.

I swallow hard as a wicked smirk crosses her face.

"You do realize that's the yaoi section right?"

I feel the corner of my mouth curl up slightly .

"Nice try," I say. "Though it wouldn't surprise me if they did have a yaoi section here."

Her smile darkens as the light glints off her glasses.

"So you know what yaoi is?" she asks in a dark voice. "Most people don't..."

I feel myself pale as the words leave her lips.

"M-my little sister reads it," I mutter.

That technically wasn't a lie, but the girl doesn't look convinced.

"Cool..." she mutters. "Real nice."

"You're in my class right?" I ask.

"NEW KID!" she yells as her bangs fall in front of her eyes.

"Um...yeah..." I trail off. "How do I get back there from here?"

She laughs loudly, drawing everyone's attention to us.

"Dude!" she yells. "You're lost!"

Thank you for stating the obvious random psycho.

"Um...Fujisaki-san?"

I turn to see a random girl standing in the next aisle. She has wavy copper hair and brown eyes. a soft blush covers her cheeks as she looks up at me through her lashes.

"Would you like me to show you how to get back to class?" she asks shyly. "Yuki isn't the best person to ask for these kinds of things."

"I'm sorry...I didn't quite catch that..." a menacing voice whispers.

Suki pales as the other girl, Yuki I guess, begins to shove me in the direction of the exit.

"Hurry hurry," she grumbles. "My time isn't free. Man I hate rich girls..." she mutters as she slams the door shut behind us.

"So does that make you a scholarship student?" I ask.

"Who me?" she asks, whipping around to face me.

"Who else?" I ask bluntly.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" she yells as she drags me down the hallway.

We arrive in front of the class a minute later. I guess there is a shorter route to the library than the one I took earlier.

"Well, see ya," I mumble as I step inside.

She peaks in real quick, ignoring the curious glances from the other students.

"So this is the class this year..." she says dreamily. "Well, see ya new kid!"

"Later," I say as she takes off.

I guess she's ditching.

I shrug it off as I walk back to my seat.

"Kyaaaa! Fujisaki-san is so cool!" a girl squeals. "No one can stay that calm around Yuki!"

I just sigh and slump forward.

**~TIME SKIP~**

I walk out of the school building, my eyes once again glued to my phone.

_Music swelled and filed the room again from nowhere._ _In response to the music, couples started to form throughout the ballroom._

'_Is there going to be dancing?'_

_It seems as though there was a chance to dance with the princes as well...judging by the great hordes of women surrounding them once again._

'_Amazing...but well, it has nothing to do with me. Maybe I should go hit up the food tables while everyone's dancing.'_

_I began walking up to the table where the food was laid out._

"_Might I have this dance?"_

'_HUH?!'_

_I turned around and standing there before me..._

I sighed as the screen changed, telling me it was time to pick the prince I wanted as my love interest. God I'm torn between Wilfred and Roberto. But I find myself leaning towards-

"I see you've taken up cross dressing now Noriko."

**~Author's Notes~**

**yaay! cliffy!**

**thanks for readin! you have no idea how obesssed i have gotten with these dating sims. but playing them has been so much fun!**

**i've gotten some pictures for this fic up onto the deviantART accout i share with my big sis. i'm working on a pic of noriko while she was still 'under the influence' of nayoko, and one of her on her off-time (the cover pic is her 'off time' look).**

**anyways, i don't own yuki. she belongs to my friend, who will also have an OC in my upcoming Soul Eater fic.**

**well, till then! please review and all that jazz. love you lots!**

**~nixie **


	4. Chapter 4

I'd know that wonderful voice anywhere.

"Nii-chan!" I yell, almost forgetting I'm supposed to be a boy right now.

My brother Shota stands in front of a sleek black limo, sweeping his pitch black hair out of his eyes. The top button of his university uniform is undone and his tie is pulled loose, his jacket draped over his shoulder.

"C'mon kid," he says with one of his signature crooked smiles.

He holds his arms out, and after a quick look around to make sure no one's watching, I launch myself into them. He ruffles my hair before letting go of me and pulling open the limo door.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask as he sits down next to me.

"Well you think mom and dad would let you stay in a house by yourself?" he asks as he closes the door. "They Okayed it because I said I'd pull out of the dorms and look after you."

My smile slips a little. He gave up his freedom for me. Shota's always looking after me, I wonder if he ever regrets doing these things.

"You did?" I ask softly, pulling my hair out of its ponytail.

"Hey," he says, shoving me gently. "I did it because I wanted to. I haven't seen you since I left for the new term.

But I was surprised to hear you decided to transfer here," he mutters. "How's Nayoko taking it?"

All of a sudden I feel like someone's punched me in the stomach. My throat closes up and my eyes burn.

"She couldn't care less," I spit. "Apparently she's been using me this whole time."

I pull my knees to my chest, clutching them tightly.

"Where were you when I needed you Nii-chan?" I whisper. "I've needed someone to talk to so badly these past few weeks."

His emerald eyes widen as I fight to keep myself from crying.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs as he hugs me. "I should have been checking up on you with what goes on in our house."

"No one's even noticed how lonely I've been," I whimper. "Mom and dad have been so proud of Hana's new modeling job it's like I'm a piece of furniture now."

He strokes my hair as silent sobs rack my body. I bite my lower lip, cursing my little sister under my breath.

"I'm sorry," he repeats. "What happened while I was gone?"

I stammer out my story, feeling like a giant weight has been lifted off my back. It takes less than ten minutes, and by then, we're pulling up in front of the house.

"Come on," Shota says as he gives me a gentle nudge. "Try to smile ok? There's someone special I want you to meet"

This throws me off a bit. What does he mean 'someone special'?

My question is soon answered when a girl that looks around Shota's age comes racing down the front steps. She's petite, around my height, with waist length hair like a bright copper penny and large grey eyes. I can't help but think I've seen her somewhere before.

"There you are! Oh..." she skids to a halt as she sees my tear streaked face. "I've interrupted something haven't I?"

I quickly wipe my eyes on my jacket sleeve.

"No," I sniff. "Who are you?"

To my surprise, Shota wraps his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Noriko, this is my girlfriend Reiko."

She blushes, but smiles and holds out a hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you Noriko-san," she says in a soft voice. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm sorry we haven't met sooner."

"Well you probably have," Shota says cheerily. "Reiko is mom's assistant."

I grimace.

"I feel bad for you," I mutter. "Mom's a nightmare."

Reiko smiles sheepishly.

"I'm not usually one to talk bad about my boss, but...yeah."

I smile as we walk up the front steps. My first impression of Reiko is that she's sweet and friendly. Not to mention she didn't even give me a weird look when she saw I was wearing the boy's uniform.

And she seems to make Shota really happy, so I like her already.

"So I don't wanna sound rude or anything," I say as we close the door behind us. "But what are you doing here Reiko-san?"

"She's going to live here with us," Shota explains.

My jaw drops.

They're moving in together?

"Really?" I ask as soon as I can form words again.

"She's meeting mom and dad tonight," he says as he unconsciously pulls Reiko closer to him.

"But you work for mom..." I point out. "She knows you."

"Well..." Reiko trails off. "She has four other assistants she likes better, so I'm mostly the one that goes and gets everyone else coffee. I've never had the chance to show her what I'm capable of. I don't think she even knows my name..."

"Then what does she call you?" I ask, shifting my bag on my shoulders.

"She thinks my name is Rake-oh..."

I sweat drop.

"Well..." Shota interrupts. "They'll be here soon. And they're bringing Hana."

I go ridged at those words.

"Why?" I growl.

"I dunno, she was supposed to have a shoot tonight," Shota explains. "But you might want to take a while to mentally prepare yourself."

I nod numbly before I charge up the stairs to my suite.

I fling my bag on the floor as I try not to slam the heavy door.

Why does Hana have to come at all? I doubt she'll like Reiko anyways.

I toss my uniform jacket on a nearby chair and loosen my tie while kicking my shoes off as I cross my room.

The last thing I want to do is make myself into a doll for my parents, but I may as well try to look nice. Or at least somewhat girly.

But I really don't want to sit through a dinner for my idiotic parents or my demonic little sister.

I throw open the door to my wardrobe, and immediately frown at the dresses hanging there.

I'll worry about my dress later.

I close it and stalk to my bathroom, attempting to try and calm myself down with a bubble bath.

It didn't work, and an hour later the muscles in my shoulders and neck as tense as ever.

I sigh as I slip on my Chinese silk robe and flop down on my bed, my wet hair plastered to my cheeks and forehead.

"Noriko-san?"

I push myself up off my mattress and shuffle to the door. Reiko is standing there in a blue dress with her hair up in hot rollers, holding a pair of blue and gold stiletto heels.

"Yes?" I ask.

Her face flushes for a moment as she wrings her fingers.

"U-um..." she stammers. "Well...I was wondering if you needed help getting ready. Umm...I was hoping to get to know you a little better."

I can't help the smile that breaks over my face.

"Sure," I say as I step away from the doorway.

A look of relief passes over her face as she enters my room, setting her heels down by the ones I kicked off earlier.

She follows me over to my vanity table, surveying the various makeup products I have lying over the surface.

"The thing I need help the most on is my hair," I explain as I pull open the drawer I have all my extensions stored in. "Mom still thinks my hair is waist length."

"Alright," she responds as she plugs in my blow dryer. "Did you just get tired of having long hair?"

"No. But it's a bit of a long story," I mutter as she sorts though the extensions.

"We've got time," she says with a smile as she stars combing my hair.

I don't know if it's just the way she seemed so ready to listen, or if it's just the way I've been longing for the feeling of having someone play with my hair that makes me spill everything to her.

She never interrupted.

She just kept styling my hair, the soothing feeling of her fingers combing through my hair urging me to spill things I haven't even told Shota yet.

By the time she pinned the last lock of hair in place I was crying heavily.

She sat next to me on the bench, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"You've been through a lot in these past few weeks," she says softly. "I feel guilty for having kept Shota away from you."

"It's ok," I hiccup. "I'm just glad he's happy with you. I like you better than any of the other girls he's brought home."

"He's brought other girls home before?"

I feel guilty as soon as I see her face. She's been so nice to me and I do this for her.

"Yes," I reply. "But you're the first girl he's brought of his own free will in years. Mom's been trying to play match maker for him, but all the girls she picks are either really boring or bitchy."

She smiles back at me.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that," she confesses. "I really like you too."

"And the way Shota looks at you...I've never seen him look so hopelessly in love before..." I trail off. "So will you help me with my makeup nee-chan?"

She goes red at my words, but smiles and nods none the less.

Half an hour later she puts down the last makeup brush and pulls me up off the bench.

"There," she says proudly. "Now we just need to get you a pretty dress to compliment your makeup."

I turn around and look in the mirror.

My hair is pulled into an elegant knot with a few loose curls cascading over my left shoulder. The knot is studded with black pearl and garnet headed pins.

She gave me a smoldering smoky eye with hints of mauve in the crease.

I bite my cranberry stained lips and turn back to her.

"How come mom ignores you again?" I ask.

She just smiles sadly before walking over to my wardrobe.

"Ugh...there's nothing good in there," I sigh as I follow her. "I can't believe I was talked into buying any of these."

She scans through the mountains of pink frills, short shorts, and low cut shirts.

"Would you like to borrow one of my dresses?" she asks.

Ten minutes later Shota knocks on the door.

"They're here," he says with a heavy sigh.

I groan as Reiko helps me slip on a pair of heels.

"Ready?" she asks as she pulls me to my feet.

"Not really, but then again I don't really have a choice do I?"

She opens the door and Shota's jaw drops.

I can't help but laugh as I step around them.

"C'mon," I say as I tug on his jacket sleeve. "Hana is gonna be angry of you make her wait."

He cringes before offering his arm to Reiko, who suddenly looks pale.

"Nervous?" he asks as we start walking to the staircase.

She nods as gulps loudly.

"I'll go first," I say before I take a deep breath and run down the stairs as quick as I can in Reiko's five inch heels.

"Oh, there you are Noriko."

Mom and dad are sitting at the large table in the dining room, wearing their signature disapproving glare.

I can't help but flinch slightly under their unforgiving gaze, watching as they drink in my appearance before finally giving a somewhat approving nod.

"It's been a while nee-chan."

My shoulders tense up as I see Hana step out from behind mom.

"Hana..." I greet with a curt nod.

My little sister got all the good genes. While people said I was pretty, she was gorgeous.

Now that my hair is blond, we look more like twins, but she has our mom's blue green eyes. The eyes that look at me with complete hatred even though she's smiling.

Her platinum blonde hair is straight as an arrow and falls down to her mid-back. Her dress is pink and puffy, with a giant bow and everything.

She is the perfect portrait of a little princess that was spoiled and rotten to the core. If you take your attention away from her for more than three minutes she throws a hissy fit.

Not that she has that problem often.

"Hana, go say hello to your brother," mom commands.

I guess Shota and Reiko finally walked in.

I take my seat at the table, trying to sit as far away from Hana as I could get.

"It's good to meet you Miss..." I hear my father trail off.

"Reiko sir," she answers as she shakes his hand.

So far so good, dad seems to like her.

"Hello, Reiko-san, I'm Hana."

She's gotten good at disguising the bitterness in her voice, but you can still hear it if you know to look for it.

Hana has a bit of a brother complex. It's not too extreme, but she hates anyone who gets too close with Shota do to the fact that she doesn't have a strong relationship with him herself.

As a kid, mom and dad never paid much attention to me once Hana was born. I tried to get attention by acting stupid, or vanishing for a few hours.

But all it really did was earn me a reputation of being the problem child.

That's all it was to them...middle child syndrome.

And maybe it was...But they didn't do anything about it, Shota did.

While they doted on Hana, he was the one to play with me and help me with my homework. He sat through all my thoughts about problems at school, and he was my best friend until he had to leave for college.

Hana was bitter that he never seemed to dote on her like mom and dad did. And they in turn couldn't understand why he would just fuel my actions and give me attention.

In Hana's eyes she grew up on the other side of a glass wall, watching the relationship between Shota and I grow with increasing envy.

"Noriko!"

My head snaps up.

My parents are looking at me with disapproval, while Hana tries to hide her glee as she delicately nibbles on a dinner roll.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Don't say 'yes' in that tone," mom scolds. "Show some respect to our guest."

"What right do you have to say that?" I ask blandly. "You can't even remember her name."

Mom turns scarlet as I realize what I just said.

I clap my hands over my mouth quickly, biting down hard on my lip.

"What did you just say to me?" she asks coldly.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammer. "I wasn't thinking."

"You never think before you open your mouth do you!?" she yells. "It's a good thing you have a pretty face, or else trying to find you a husband would be near impossible!"

"Have you ever thought I may want more in life than to just be married off to the highest bidder?!" I yell as I clench my hands around my fork.

"Well if you aren't good for making an alliance then what are you good for?!" she yells back.

"Well if you ever bothered to acknowledge I do have some talents you wouldn't have to ask that!" I retaliate.

"You think that vulgar excuse for art is going to get you anywhere in the world?!" she asks.

While I'm somewhat surprised she knows I can draw, I don't let it pull me away from the present situation.

"If I work hard enough then it can!" I spit.

"That's a fool's response," mom replies, trying to regain some of her composure. "You'd be much better off with someone who can offer you a future without risks."

"What fun is that!" I yell. "What is life without some risks?! I can already tell you there's no way in the world I can be happy sitting at home knitting dozens of baby sweaters and waiting for the stranger who'll be my husband to come home!"

"You'll have a steady future Noriko," dad finally cuts in. "We'll only chose someone who we know will be a big power in the world."

"You'll have no worries," mom elaborates.

"Yeah right!" I reply. "My worries come in the form of a Y chromosome! If you marry me off to someone like that and I don't have a son I'll have to keep trying until I do! And I don't like the idea of having my organs squished up!"

"Not all men are like that Noriko," dad says curtly. "Most of them say they will be happy with any child."

"How do you know that?!" I ask. "You can't even tell when Hana lies you much less some stupid teenage boy!"

"You will NOT talk about your little sister like that," mom scolds. "We are giving you a once in a lifetime chance here Noriko, why can't you just be happy?!"

"You could end up the wife of some British or French aristocracy for all you know," dad adds.

"Bullcrap! You just want me out of the way don't you?!"

The hall goes deathly silent.

I sit there in shock of the words that just came out of my mouth, my ears still ringing with all the yelling.

But what hits me like a punch in the gut is that they aren't denying anything...they're just sitting there.

I knock my chair back as I jump up from my seat.

I only get a minute to see the expressions of the other people at the table before I storm out.

Shota and Reiko are wearing identical looks of shock and pity.

And Hana looks like the cat that ate the canary. I shoot her a dirty look before I sprint up the stairs.

I bite my lip as I run down the halls to my bedroom, trying to keep myself from letting out the scream bubbling up in my throat.

I finally reach my room, and in one fluid motion I yank my door open and slam it with all my might.

I slip out of my heels and leave them in the growing pile by my bed.

I flop down on the messy covers, burying my face into my pillows. It's been ages since we've blown up like this.

I lie there for a few minutes before I finally sit up and begin pulling my hair extensions out.

But ripping my hair out doesn't help deplete my anger levels, so I walk over to my laptop. Maybe setting monsters on fire and winning a few brawls will make me feel better.

But after an hour I just feel numb.

I guide Falen along a lonely road, not really knowing what to do now. Then another player pops up in front of me.

It's an archer girl with short spikey black hair and light blue eyes. I'm just about to walk past her when a text bubble appears on the screen.

_YOU THERE!_

There's no one around, so I can only assume she's talking to me. Or umm, Falen.

_Ummm yes?_ I type back.

_I CHALLENGE THEE TO A BATTLE!_

I sweat drop. What the hell?

I enter the battle anyways. I really don't have anything better to do.

_Are you sure about this?_ I type.

_HELL YEAH!_ The strange person types back.

She shoots an arrow at Falen, who sidesteps it easily.

_HAHAHA I AM AWESOME!_

I sigh and Falen charges her. I press three keys and there's an explosion of rock and dust.

When it clears, the archer girl is lying on the floor with stars circling her head, completely knocked out.

We exit the battle mode and she's standing in front of me.

_D:_

_Told you _I type tiredly.

_...YOU THERE_

_What? _I type back.

_I CHALLENGE THEE TO A BATTLE!_

_Didn't I just kick your ass?_ I ask

_Don't objectify me!_

_Ok..._

This battle is even shorter than the first. I have her knocked out in three seconds flat.

_You ok there?_ I ask.

_YOU THERE!_

_What now?_ I type exasperatedly.

_Um...so yea_

_That's it?_

My anger sparks again. This person is just wasting my time

_No wait! Please teach me your ways!_

_My ways? _I ask.

_Yes sensei! My brother won't teach me and I'm like a level zero!_ they plead.

_No, now go away_ I type.

I click the arrows and turn Falen around. But as she goes to walk away, I see the archer girl following. Only she's wearing a hat now. What the hell?

_What are you doing?_ I type.

...

_Just because you have a hat on doesn't mean I won't recognize you! Your name is floating above your head for god's sake!_ I type furiously.

_...But my hat _

_Do you think I'm stupid?!_ I ask.

_In what way? S_he asks _*poke*_

_Don't poke me! _I type furiously. _I don't even know you! For all you know you could be some creepy old guy!_

_D: but I'm cute!_

That's it. I'm outta here.

I slam my laptop shut and place it on my nightstand.

I slip out of Reiko's dress and throw it over a nearby chair before pulling on my pajamas.

I've just curled into a ball under my covers when my door creaks open and two pairs of footsteps make their way over to my bed.

"She's asleep," I hear Reiko whisper. "Let's not wake her."

"Alright," Shota answers.

But instead of leaving right away, he leans over and kisses the top of my head.

"Good night Noriko," he whispers before I hear them walk away.

**~Author's Notes~**

**This is a whopping 11 pages...wow. I didn't plan for this. Hehehe ^^' so sorry for the late update, I got stuck on the big dinner blowup scene. I hope you liked! C yah!**


	5. Chapter 5

I groan when my alarm goes off.

I'm not ready to get up yet, so I just roll over and cover my head with a pillow to drown out the sound.

I fall back into a blissful sleep, only to be woken up sometime later by a rapid fire knock on my door.

"What?!" I moan loudly as I burrow deeper into my covers.

"Noriko wake up!" I hear Shota shout from the other side of the door. "You have to be at school twenty minutes!"

It takes a moment for my groggy brain to process the information before my eyes shoot open and I'm sitting bolt-upright in bed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I scream as I topple out of bed.

"Yes!" he replies. "I'm heading out now so don't fall asleep again!"

"Yeahw yehao," I yell back through a mouthful of toothpaste.

As soon as I'm done I toss the toothbrush on the counter and pull my hair into a ponytail and scramble to get dressed at the same time in addition to being half blind.

As soon as I pull on my shoes I dash for the door, picking up my book bag and contact lens case from my vanity table.

I grab an orange out of the fruit bowl at the bottom of the staircase before sprinting down the hall and out the door to the limo.

During the ride I do my best to pop in my contacts without a mirror, and almost poke my eyes out in the process. Then I alternate between eating my orange and trying to tie my tie.

But luckily for me, against all odds we pull up to the school with five minutes to spare.

I take a deep breath before stepping out, running my fingers through my disheveled hair. Now would be the time to put up the mask of utter indifference.

But that's a bit harder than I thought, because as soon as I step through the gates the passing students start whispering and pointing.

Wow…I guess new students are big news around here.

But then again that's understandable. I vaguely remember Shota telling me a good 95% of these kids have been in the same classes together since pre-k.

So maybe a new student really is that big a deal.

I collapse into my desk, dumping my bag next to my feet. I roll my shoulders, attempting to loosen the tension that's built up in them over the past day.

Those fights usually leave me drained, and today is no exception. My neck cracks rather loudly as I roll it as well, causing a few nearby people to jump in surprise.

I shrug it off, but what keeps bothering me is how they all continue to stare at my face. I mean honestly, you'd think their etiquette lessons would have taught them that it's not polite to stare.

As soon as they see I've caught them staring, they look away. But then as soon as they think I've turned away their gaze wanders over again and it begins to piss me off.

What?! Do I have something on my face or something?

"Ummm Fujisaki-san?"

I raise my head slightly to see group of three girls standing in front of my desk.

"Hn?" I ask as look them over.

The only one I recognize is the one on the right. She's the girl who offered to show me the way back to class yesterday.

She looks at me shyly from over her friend's shoulder, her large brown eyes swimming with what looks like concern.

"Well…" the one in front says. "We were just wondering what happened to your face."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to keep my voice level.

"You have a black eye," the blond girl on the left says.

"I do?" I ask stupidly after a few seconds of silence.

"Here," the blond says, offering me a small jeweled compact.

I cringe internally at the gaudiness of it, but take it anyway. I flip it open and swear under my breath.

I never washed off my makeup before I went to bed last night.

One eye is wiped almost completely clean, but the other is a smudged mess of black and mauve.

Well, at least these rich kids don't seem to realize black eyes are usually a bluish purple swollen mess, or else I'd have a tough time explaining my way out of this. Not to mention it would have been even more difficult if Reiko had used sparkly eye shadow.

Ah…ignorance really is bliss.

"I hadn't realized," I reply curtly as I hand the blond girl back her mirror.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse," the girl in front suggests. "I could show you the way."

I give her a once over. She's around my height with light brown hair that's pulled into two low pigtails accented with light pink ribbons.

Her light brown eyes are bright with hope.

Oh great.

If I go to the nurse she'll know right away that this is just makeup. So I take the alternative route.

"It's not a big deal," I say as I give her my best imitation of Shota's lopsided grin. "Trust me; it's nowhere near as bad as it looks."

Her cheeks flush and the two girls behind her give her envious looks.

"Alright! Everyone take their seats!"

Sensei walks in, sporting a navy blue dress suit and sky high pumps. She sets a huge book on top of her podium and flips open to the middle.

"Alright class open to page 245," sensei says in a bored voice.

I duck my face down, and begin sketching behind my propped up book.

I pretty much tune out the lesson. After all, I'm supposed to have transferred from an American school. It would look stupid if I couldn't follow the lesson like the people around me.

I'm just glad I actually can write and speak the language without an accent.

I smile to myself as I remember trying to read over Shota's shoulder when I was little, begging him to teach me. He was already in middle school and acing the class…and of course there was nine year old me trying to be just like my big brother.

**~time skip~**

I suppress a yawn as the lunch bell rings and I pack all my stuff away. I try not to feel too disappointed in my latest drawing. I'd never admit it out loud, but that argument with my parents has shaken my confidence a little.

And know as I shove my picture hastily into my art folder I can't help but feel like nothing looks good enough.

I sigh and debate on what to do with my eye. I know from past experience that water will do nothing but make it worse…and I have no makeup remover on me.

I just sulk down the halls until I come across library 4 again.

I spend a majority of my lunch playing Otome games, but then suddenly get the feeling that this is probably a really bad idea. What would I say if someone looked over my shoulder while I was playing My Sweet Bodyguard?

How the hell would I explain that?

Now suddenly overcome with paranoia I hastily shove my phone in my bag. Now what am I supposed to do? I guess I could wander around a bit…

I shuffle out of my comfy chair and towards the library door. And then I see her.

That weird Yuki girl from yesterday.

She's making her way towards the checkout desk with about thirteen books stacked in her hands.

This girl is ranked #3 on the list of people I don't want to see.

"Shit," I curse under my breath.

All of a sudden her head jerks up and she trips over an electrical cord. She goes flying and books rain down around her, making me feel somewhat guilty as I fight the urge to laugh.

"Why me?" I mutter as I crouch down and begin picking up the books closer to me.

Then my jaw drops as I scan the titles.

_World Methods of Torture._

_Voodoo Made Simple._

_Scalping 101._

_301 Poisons and How to Use Them._

_A History of Pagan Rituals._

_What to do About That Skeleton in Your Closet._

_Dying Hair for Dummies._

_An Idiot's Guide to Using Chinese Water Drop Torture._

_How to Kill a Man 30 Ways with a Ketchup Bottle._

_So you want to be an Evil Overlord?_

_How Sadako Did It._

And then there are the latest volumes of _Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi_ and _Junjou Romantica._

"What the hell are you reading?" I almost screech.

"Wha?" she mumbles incoherently as she pulls herself into a sitting position.

Then she sees me and recognition sparks in her eyes.

"What the hell? New kid?"

"You know I do have a name," I reply, irritation seeping into my voice.

"Well duh," she spits as I start handing her books back. "So what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a library," I seethe. "Anyone can come here."

She groans as she adds another book to the stack.

"No one actually COMES to the library at lunch. They're socializing in the dining hall."

"Hello," I snap while pointing to myself. "NEW KID."

She just rolls her eyes and continues talking.

"But still, I would think the girls would be drooling over you now."

I stop myself before saying that they already are. Somehow her knowing would open a whole new level of harassment from this girl.

"And that would be because...?" I trail off.

"Because of that," she says as she points to my 'black eye.' "It's the badass type. Girls eat that up."

"But I'm not badass," I say in an exasperated tone.

"I know," she says with a giddy tone. "If I wanted to I could break you like a toothpick, but you know…"

I send her a glare as I hold up the copy of _World Methods of Torture_.

"You haven't figured out a preferred method yet?" I ask in a sour tone.

"My dad wrote that book you know," she says with an evil grin.

Somehow the shock manages to slide over my head.

"Then why are you checking it out at a library?" I ask incredulously.

"I'm not," she snapped as she yanks it from me. "I had him sign it. And all these other books I have to put back. The librarian put me in charge of this library because no one ever comes here."

She puts emphasis on the last five words that's impossible to miss.

"Plus I like books better than people. People are stupid."

"Now there's something we can agree on," I mutter as I get to my feet.

I offer her a hand but she brushes it aside.

"Yeah alright," she mutters. "Now go away."

And with that she picks the stack of books again and stalks off in the direction of the checkout desk.

**~time skip~**

I suppress a yawn as I shove my books into my desk.

This has been one long weird day. I am ready to get home and fall face first into bed and sleep until dinner.

Just then my phone buzzes, announcing a text from Shota.

_Hey kiddo, my lecture is running overtime. Can you stay put for about an hour?_

I sigh as I type back an unenthusiastic _'sure'_ and head for the doors.

Only my path is blocked by the two ginger twins that sit behind me.

"So you're Niko Fujisaki huh?" the one on the right says.

"Why are you saying it like that?" I ask.

"Isn't that how they do it in America?" the one on the left asks.

"But I'm not in America anymore," I reply. "You don't need to do that."

They just smile evilly and hook their arms under mine.

"What the hell are you doing?" I spit as my feet dangle a few inches off the ground.

"Recruiting," they say in unison before they proceed to drag me down numerous hallways.

I don't quit struggling, but I'm also glad no one seems to be around to see this.

Eventually they drag me into a large room labeled **Music Room 3**.

"Alright Boss," the twin with the lower voice says. "We brought him like you asked."

They finally set me back on my feet and I'm looking up at a tall blond with an ego that's practically visible in the air around him.

"So you're Niko," he says as he inspects me. "So what do you think Kyoya? I think he's perfect!"

"We still don't have much to go on," a tall dark haired man with glasses who are glinting in a dangerous way. "There's hardly any data on him in the school's system, so why not have an interview first?"

He glances up at me, pen poised over a black notebook that looks suspiciously like a Death Note.

"Full name?" he asks in a pleasant tone.

"Nicholas Fujisaki," I reply warily. "But I prefer Niko."

"Last school?"

"An all boy's reform school in America," I say, trying to keep my voice even.

"Why were you enrolled in said school?"

"I was a problem child like my sister," I say, reciting the script I had written out the day before I transferred. "But at the time I wasn't as aesthetically pleasing as she was so my parents shipped me off rather than have me embarrass them."

"Immediate family?"

"My parents, an older brother, a twin sister and a younger sister."

Why was I even bothering to answer his questions? I guess it's just the creepy look in his eye.

"Favorite color?"

"Black…" I trail off.

"Hobbies?"

"Look why do you even care?" I ask.

"We are looking to make you the newest member of the Ouran Host Club!" Blondie says with overdramatic flair.

"Host Club….." I trail off.

"A place where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their-"

"I know what a host club is," I snap.

Blondie seems to wilt at my words but suddenly snaps back into his character.

"So what do you say? Will you join our ranks?"

I take a second to let this all soak in.

Sadly the first thing that comes to my mind is how this is exactly like those Otome games I love playing so much.

And now I have a chance to be in one of them. And who knows? Maybe this experience will spawn some ideas for my story.

My inner fangirl is jumping for joy right now.

But I exhale heavily and force myself to stay calm.

"Alright," I sigh. "I'll do it."

The blond jumps for joy and all but crushes me in a hug before setting me back down and pulling a black rose from nowhere.

"These are for your guests," he explains as I take the rose from him. "I hereby dub you the rebellious type!"

Cheering comes from all around me as I realize more club members have shown up.

"Alright!" Blondie yells. "Let the princesses in!"

**~author's notes~**

**wha...i finally got this up! god i don't understand why it was so difficult. i knew what i wanted but it was just the inbetween bits you know? anyways...please review and let me know what you think!**

**~nixie**


End file.
